


【毒液/Venom】【毒埃】那些你向往太阳的往事

by SoulNebula



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: 有一天，Venom突然决定与宿主分享一些回忆与感受。
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, 毒埃
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【毒液/Venom】【毒埃】那些你向往太阳的往事

**Author's Note:**

> *一个温暖的甜饼。
> 
> *他们不属于我，但ooc和bug都是我的。

“噢。”Eddie扬了扬下巴，眯起眼睛感叹了一句，“现在我知道被关在玻璃罐子里是什么感觉了。”

“感觉怎么样？”Venom说，“别睁开眼睛，影响效果。”

“比我想象中的舒适多了，视角不错。”Eddie重新闭上眼睛，沉进沙发里。

Venom顺势攀上Eddie的眉骨，覆盖住眼睛，黑色的流体包裹住Eddie的大半个脑袋，使他看上去像戴了一个VR头盔。

就在昨天，Venom决定在他们的共生关系中迈出历时性的一步：他要跟Eddie“分享”自己。

这个想法出现时，他们正行走在旧金山的落日余晖中，傍晚的海风带着凉意，裹着潮湿的气息扑面而来，Eddie下意识地缩了缩脖子。

“我喜欢太阳。”Venom突然说。

Eddie吃了一惊：“我以为你讨厌火。”

“太阳不一样。”Venom他的从肩膀上探出来，在黄昏暮色中眯起眼睛，“靠近点，我想多看看。”

他们迎着大海走向那片金红色的光芒，直到夕阳没入海平面，周围人来人往，无人为此驻足。

没来由的，那个想法就这么冒了出来，没有轰轰烈烈，没有挣扎彷徨，就这么自然而然的出现了。

然而，分享宿主的记忆是一回事，分享共生体的记忆就是另一回事了。如果Riot知道这件事的话一定会认为Venom疯了，对于他们种族的大部分人来说，宿主只是容器，是随时可以丢弃的工具，就像你不会想和你的自行车分享自己的想法、感受和记忆。而且，人类脆弱的大脑并不是为此而生的，双向的精神链接会给神经带来巨大的负担，天知道他们能不能承受得住？

但是，只是一点点回忆的话，应该没问题吧。

Venom最后看了一眼橙红色的海面，顺着卫衣领口缩了回去，“Eddie，明天我想给你看点东西。”

“我知道了。”Eddie闭着眼睛，手在空气中比划着，去摸那块不存在的玻璃，“这是在你来地球之前，在飞船上。”

“是的。”Venom简洁地回答，一些黑色的细线悄无声息地攀上那几根手指，裹住指尖。

“好吧，你说分享记忆，我以为你会给我看更早一些的事。我是说，一些我不知道的事。”Eddie听起来有些失望，手垂下来搭在沙发上。

更早的事？关于濒临灭亡的母星？关于掠夺地球的阴谋？不不，Venom并不想把这些糟糕的回忆分享给Eddie。他想给他看一些美好的事。

“嘘，别说话。你不会失望的。”Venom盘旋在Eddie的脑海中，仔细选择着要传递给他的记忆画面，一边还要控制情绪输入的强度，这比读别人的记忆困难多了，当然，也刺激多了，这大概就是分享的乐趣。

“我不得不说，伙计，这变得有点像第一视角的恐怖片了。”Eddie不安分地动了动，眉头微皱在一起，“你就想给我看你坐飞船？等等，我好像听见有人尖叫……”

噢，Venom差点把这事忘记了，那时飞船距离地球越来越近，Riot想办法从玻璃罐子里逃了出去，杀了不少人，但他不想让Eddie看这个，于是他把背景音量调小了一点。

Eddie跟随着Venom的视角，不断从容器的一端奔向另一端，像风暴中黑色的海浪，席卷而过。最后他紧贴在一侧的玻璃壁上，让自己离飞船的舷窗更近一点。

“注意舷窗外。”Venom提醒道。

Eddie跟着看向舷窗，倒吸了一口气，马上明白了Venom想给他看什么：舷窗外，一颗蔚蓝色的星球逐渐填满了视野，白色的云雾缓缓流转，苍绿与浅黄交织的大陆板块若隐若现。Eddie第一次以这样的视角看到地球令人惊叹的模样，他分不清加速的心跳是自己的还是Venom的，因为此时此刻他们同样激动。Venom被这个从未见过的蓝色绿色与白色交织的世界深深吸引，飞船正位于白天与夜晚交汇之处，这颗行星在暗色的天幕中泛着微光，一半属于光明，一半隐于黑暗。

原来地球并不像Riot说的那样丑陋、原始、充满了进化缓慢的低等生物，相反，Venom更多地感到敬畏，一颗陌生的星球，孕育了与他们截然不同的生命形态，这本身就是一件伟大的事。他对即将在这里开始新的生活有了些许期待，这种复杂的情感也同样传达给了Eddie。

“哇，这感觉就像我真的上太空了一样。”感受到了Venom的情绪变化，Eddie也忍不住扬起嘴角。不管这颗星球上有多少丑恶和不堪，从太空中看去，她一直是这副值得人们深爱的无辜模样，“你明明对地球的第一印象不错，还骗我说你觉得我们的星球很丑。”

一股黑色的流体沿着脖颈攀上下巴，在唇边流连，Venom喜欢Eddie笑起来时嘴角的弧度，他很满意Eddie对这段记忆的反应，但紧接着，记忆中的画面被舷窗外升腾起的火光覆盖，飞船剧烈晃动起来，背景的尖叫声更响了。Venom及时将记忆抽离，接下来的事不太适合分享，他决定跳到下一幕。

Eddie愣了一下，然后意识到后面发生了什么，也没再多问，只是有点遗憾没能多看几眼。接下来，他们在林中奔跑，子弹从耳边呼啸而过，钉在树干上，飞溅的木屑擦过皮肤，带来一阵阵细微的刺痛。

“这是我们从生命基金会逃出去的时候。” Eddie说，“我不太想重温这个，我那会儿看起来狼狈极了。”

但很快，Eddie就注意到有一些不同的情绪在胸腔中蔓延，伴随着他的每一次呼吸、迈出的每一步，这种感觉越来越强烈，直到最后有力的一跃，他们爬上树顶，越过薄薄的晨雾和苍翠的树海，在远山之上，Venom第一次看到了日出。

在那一刻，这种情绪达到了顶峰，Venom享受着这来之不易的自由和力量。他在实验室里经历了长达六个月的禁闭生活，还不曾亲眼见过这颗星球是什么样子。直到Eddie突然出现，带着他冲破那面隔离网，当他们踏在松软的泥土上时，Venom才算是真正意义上“到达”了地球，那个曾经只在太空中匆匆一瞥的蓝色绿色与白色交织的世界，此刻才变得真切存在。这场相遇对Venom来说不仅仅是重获自由的契机，更重要的是，他找到了属于自己的完美宿主。或许最初他只是急于寻找一个逃脱的载具，但在他与Eddie完美契合的瞬间，毒液就明白了，这是个正确的选择。

他们一起呼吸着林间清新的空气，Venom第一次看到鸟群，第一次闻到森林的味道，第一次看到升起的太阳，那是一颗燃烧着的星星，地球围绕着它转动，静谧而永恒。

可惜那个时候，Eddie只顾蜷缩在树上发着抖，对共生体的情绪变化一无所知，而现在他重温这一刻，一点点被这种情绪占领，终于开始明白为什么Venom想跟他分享这些。

“我好像有点理解你为什么喜欢太阳了。”Eddie抬起手拍了拍贴在他额头的共生体光滑的脑袋，“如果不恐高的话，那棵树真是一个绝佳的观赏位置。”

他们沉浸在这种柔软温和的情绪中，一时无话，直到记忆中Eddie的肚子发出很大声的抗议，他们不得不滑下树溜回家，Venom适时切换了画面，看来美好的事物总是短暂的。

“嘿，你确定不回忆一下初次见面你是怎么对我的吗？”Eddie笑道，“你把我吓了个半死，还记得吗？”

当然记得。Venom在心里回答，但他不会分享那段记忆。Eddie晕过去之后，Venom从他的身体里钻了出来，小心又认真地观察自己的新宿主。他之前的宿主们下场都不太好，没有谁愿意和他交谈，Venom在他们的脑海中唯一能够感知到的只是恐惧和抗拒，直到死亡将他从他们身体中扯出来。他尚未有机会好好研究过人类这种生物，黑色的流体仔细地包裹住皮肤，描摹着骨骼的轮廓，小心地盘旋在跳动的心脏周围，Eddie的胸腔微微起伏，Venom听着脉搏的跳动，感叹原来人类是这样的，脆弱但不弱小，柔软却又坚韧。他长久地徘徊在Eddie的大脑里，穿行于形形色色的记忆之中，他看到Eddie站在抗议的人群背后，站在无助的流浪者中间，站在灾难过后的一片狼藉前，他看到Eddie出现在一个又一个悲戚的画面中，神情肃穆，眼神坚定。原来这个星球也不像想象中那么美好无辜，也有绝望堆砌的废墟和泪水汇集的深潭，然而Eddie站在这些灰色画面中，亮的耀眼。Venom不仅能看到他，也能感受到他。无惧危险揭露阴谋的勇气，寻求真相和正义的执着，促使Eddie一次次面对镜头，用他自己的方式战斗。他站在黑暗面前，就成了光明的那一半。

Venom想起了早上看过的日出，淡金色的光芒用力划开黑夜，穿透晨雾，将光与热洒向大地。 

人类，真的比想象的有趣。

“哦我的老天，Venom！”Eddie哀嚎了一声，从沙发上弹了起来，“你趁我晕过去的时候干了什么？”

Venom回过神来，发现大事不妙已经晚了，他把这段回忆原原本本地分享给了Eddie。

“老天啊老天啊……”Eddie捂着肚子弯下腰，刚刚他跟着Venom的视角把自己的内脏看了个遍，这对他来说冲击力有点大，“我看到我的胰脏了，老天啊，我有一阵子忘不掉那画面了……”

“抱歉，是我没控制好。”Venom从Eddie的头部滑下来，试图断开共享链接，Eddie制止了他。

“不不不，你不能就这么……你得让我看一些轻松愉快的记忆。让我忘掉刚才的……”他艰难地吞咽了一口，“总之，再多分享一点儿？”

“Eddie，我们的同步率很好，但是仍旧不能排除会有危险……”

“危险？什么危险？”Eddie笑道，“其实刚才那些感觉挺棒的，去掉你在我身体里的那部分的话。”

Venom犹豫了，不仅因为他控制感情传输尚不成熟，可能会伤到Eddie，更因为……他担心刚刚Eddie是否完全接收到了他的感受？真是那样的话，可有点难为情。

是的，外星生物被窥探到隐私也是会难为情的。

“听着，Venom，我很高兴你愿意和我分享这些。”Eddie重新坐回沙发里，Venom从他的胸前探出来，他们注视着彼此，“一直以来你都对我的想法了如指掌，我却对你知之甚少，当然你饿了我一定会知道，但是大部分时候，我都算不上了解你，所以能知道点儿你的想法其实挺酷的，我很感激你这么做。如果你觉得该停下来，那么我也不会有意见。”

Venom悬浮在半空中看了他一会儿，然后微微眯了一下眼睛，Eddie知道那意味着“下定决心”。

“好吧，再多看一些。”

黑色的流体再度覆盖了Eddie的眼睛和额头，在开始之前，Eddie提醒道：“试着不要去控制太多，好吗？”

这一次，Eddie看到了许许多多自己，他行走在每一帧有自己的画面里，Venom的情绪一直是满足且轻快的，他发现Venom喜欢盘踞在胸腔附近是因为心脏的律动让他安心（先前却对Eddie解释说是需要时刻警惕心脏骤停）；有时他们走在大街上，Venom会悄悄沿着脊柱爬上脖颈，又很快顺着领口的缝隙消失不见；又或是缠绕在Eddie敲击键盘的手指上，跟随他的动作一个词一个词写完整篇文章；在Eddie熟睡的时候，百无聊赖的Venom会潜入他的大脑，为他制造一个美好的梦境。

起初Eddie并不知道Venom的这些小动作代表着什么，他认为这只是在打发无聊的时间，但现在他知道了，这些看上去毫无意义的举动都源自最简单的情感：爱。

Venom也曾为此迷茫过，仅仅是因为这个人的身体很好用，所以他才不想离开吗？也许他能遇到更强大的宿主，追随Riot的脚步，征服这个星球并不是天方夜谭。

但他做不到了，他开始“爱”Eddie，“爱”这个星球，尽管那时候他还不知道爱究竟是什么，他只知道，因为Eddie，他愿意留在这里，愿意和Riot为敌，愿意在明知没有胜算时仍旧毫不犹豫地冲上去，愿意在最后的时刻为他撑起一把伞。

Eddie说，试着不要去控制太多，Venom照做了，他毫无保留地把这些情感传递给Eddie。他尚不知如何说爱，就连“爱”这个词，也是在看过Anne的记忆之后才真正理解。但他与Eddie，这是爱吗？如果爱有颜色，那它应该是太阳一般的金色，Venom记忆里的Eddie是金色的，那这一定是爱了，他不知道如何表达，但仍旧希望Eddie知道。

过了许久，Eddie都没有说话，Venom担心起来，他缓慢地抽离那些情绪。它们会不会对Eddie来说太沉重了，也许他不想要Venom所谓的爱，毕竟他连爱是什么都没有学会。

最终，Eddie深吸了一口气，睁开了眼睛，Venom悬在他面前，陷入了那双眼睛制造的蓝色浪潮中。

“Venom，我……”Eddie缓缓开口，却又停住，他仍在消化刚刚的那些复杂情绪，一时语塞。

Venom更加担忧，他是不是弄坏了Eddie的语言中枢？他快速地检查了一遍，发现除了心跳有点快，体温有点高，Eddie的身体没有任何问题。

“Eddie，你还好吗？回答我。”

“我很好，我很好。”Eddie说，“从没像现在这么好过。”

Venom更加困惑了，他大概永远也读不懂人类。

“我们或许是世界上最迟钝的共生搭档。”Eddie拍了拍Venom的圆形脑袋，掌心的温热像正午的阳光。

“是你把这种迟钝传染给了我。”Venom辩解着，“还有这种叫做爱的情绪，它更像是一种由于某些化学物质增量而产生的疾病。”

“……等等，你真的明白什么是爱吗？”

“还在学习。”Venom诚实地回答，“我还需要一个练习对象。”

Eddie扬起眉毛：“你觉得我怎么样？”

“凑合吧。”Venom把脑袋偏向别处，西垂的太阳正把柔和的光线洒在地板上，他盯着那些光斑，突然又问道：“Eddie，如果让你用一种东西形容你自己，你会是什么？”

Eddie对于突然跳跃的话题有些无所适从，他挠了挠头，随口答道：“苏打水吧。”

“为什么？”

“没什么味道，但是对身体好。”

“太阳。”Venom认真地看着那些光斑移动到沙发上，“我觉得是太阳。”

Eddie愣住了，继续挠着后脑勺，有一块光斑落在他手背：“原来你说喜欢太阳是这个意思。”

“我饿了。”

“……得了，我这就给你煎牛排。”

“不，我更想吃巧克力。去海边，看看日落。”

他们披着黄昏来到街道上，混入下班回家的人潮中，所有的一切都被染成了金色。

原来爱真的是金色的。Venom惊奇地想，一边学着人类的样子，偷偷地，迅速地，在Eddie嘴角落下一个亲吻。

Eddie楞了一下，嘴角的吻融化成了笑意。Venom被金色的浪潮淹没了。

-END-


End file.
